Anime at MiddleHogwarts
by ladyfrank
Summary: HP-LOTR-anime:Two girls (completely psychoticmarysue-ish)wish themselves to the Magical world of Harry Potter(now in middle earth) They take it upon themselves to make everything chaotic as possible while switching back and forth to different worlds.
1. The ladybug of Oz

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chelsea: MUAHAHAHA! Dork?! thou shall die for that!  
  
Beth: erm..right..here's the first chapter!  
  
~@~  
* * * * *  
  
The Ladybug of Oz  
  
It was a normal day...or at least as normal as it can get at Laing Middle. Chelsea and Beth were walking from English/Literature to Art talking about a book they were reading in class.  
  
"I can't believe you're finished with awful book already! I'm only on chapter 15," Beth complained loudly to Chelsea.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you didn't read during spring break...lazy bum"  
  
At that Beth gave Chelsea a look that clearly stated 'I heard that...'  
  
"Ooooooh! A ladybug! Come on Chelsea!" she practically screamed, forgetting everything else.  
  
"What? Beth! No, we're gonna be late for Art! Oh, come on," Chelsea yelled back to her friend.  
  
She quickly decided to go and knock the bug out of her hand. But before she could get to it, it yelled out (in a squeaky voice of course) "Whoohoo! I am the ladybug of Oz! I shall grant you 1 wish!"  
  
"Oh, I know!" Beth and Chelsea yelled in unison.  
  
"Middle Earth!"  
  
"Hogwarts!"  
  
"Anime!"  
  
At that second...Chelsea and Beth were transported to middle earth, with Hogwarts, and ANIME!  
  
"Oh my God...This is cool..yay (!).." Beth screamed.  
  
"Beth...Do us a favor and SHUT UP!"  
  
That instant, everyone from Hogwarts ran outside to see what was going on. Once they saw the two standing there arguing to themselves, they just stared. While they were quarreling, two separate groups of three walked up to them, racing each other.  
  
All of a sudden, the two girls just looked up, and saw 6 students running at them.  
  
"Hey..uh, Chelsea?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"Dunno..."  
  
"Run?"  
  
"Run."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
As they were running, Chelsea was looking for a place to hide or to at least lose the teens.  
  
At last, She found a couple of trees they could easily climb.  
  
"Beth! Those trees!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
.. But before they could get there, giant spiders came out of nowhere, staring at them with beady little eyes..  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: that was the first chapter! Did you like it? Please review! If you don't...I think Chelsea shall have to kill you..  
  
Chelsea: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL...do nothing  
  
Beth: or not  
  
Chelsea: la de da 


	2. Carly's theory

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!..so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do..you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: okay! This story was written by one of our friends..  
  
Chelsea: yes! Carly wrote it!  
  
Beth: it's carly's theory on where we went! Because our friends don't actually know  
  
where we went..  
~@~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Carly's Theory  
  
Hello..this is Carly..yes I am a figment of your imagination..and I am here, but I am not really here..in your head..but anyway..my logical theory of how Beth and Chelsea did disappear..but yet are still among us..  
  
While they were walking down the hall, a faint (but dear) voice called to them.  
  
"Heheeha you eat fire deep with soul?" They turned around.  
  
"Huh?" Replied Beth  
  
"Haha you are trapped..IN SCHOOL" yelled Chelsea.  
  
"No YOU Are TRAPPED In A World that is NOT A World IN A DREAM That IS NOT A Dream!" screamed the voice.  
  
"NOO!" screamed Beth.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hey look, a squirrel" said Chelsea, and chased after it. "A talking squirrel."  
  
None of them realizing it was really a chipmunk..  
  
While Chelsea chased the squirrel/chipmunk, the evil voice came out of the dark! Once revealing itself to Beth, she could tell it was a bunny.but not just any bunny! It was Hoppy, the bunny that died last year..by some incident with a plastic fork..But it was ALIVE! But not as "cute and fluffy"..actually..it's left eye was removed and a patch replaced it.  
  
"FOOL" it yelled. " How dare you kill me!?"  
Beth, distracted by her own mind forgot that the rabbit was even alive. If she thought [it was dead and] it was talking to her and yelled out " Hey..you're my rabbit! I thought I killed you.."  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Oh..ok"  
  
Chelsea, now back from her squirrel/chipmunk chase, was very amused by the rabbit, so she started poking it.  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
"STOP IT! STOP It, you shall pay!" yelled Hoppy. When she didn't cease to poke Hoppy, it gave up. "Ok. Now I have lost all my dignity..for your idiotness, I am banishing you from the Earth forever!"  
  
"Hehe..YAY!" yelled Beth.  
"Yes..you must die!" yelled Chelsea.  
  
"NO" yelled the rabbit " I shall banish you NOW..Good Bye"  
  
Chelsea and Beth have now been banished to the core of the universe..or have they?  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: second chapter.. Chelsea: beth is depressed.. Beth: **sigh** Chelsea: I don't know why.. Beth: review, suggest ideas.. blahblah Chelsea: losers 


	3. Vash and Rath

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us.. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!. so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do. you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: another chapter..no reviews..**tear**  
  
Chelsea: five days five days five days!  
  
~@~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vash and Rath  
  
Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Middle Earth, Chelsea and Beth were being chased by Draco M. & co. and Harry P. & co. Though at the time they didn't know that they were the people there were being chased by..so Chelsea and Beth thought that were going to die. Painfully. Very..painfully..  
  
"DIEEEE POTTER!"  
  
"You wish Malfoy!"  
  
"HEEELLPUS!"  
  
So Beth and Chelsea ran. And ran. And kept on running until they ran into a bunch of giant spiders.  
  
"eep."  
  
"DEMOOOOON!!"  
  
They blinked and turned around.  
  
"Rath?"  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"EEH?" they both said in confusion.  
  
They just sat there and Vash and Rath slaughtered the spiders.  
  
"GO AWAY YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"  
  
"gr."  
  
So Beth and Chelsea continued running.  
  
They ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ra- ok, they ran for a quite and while. They kept on running until they ran into Vash and Rath.  
  
"Demon?" inquired Rath about the silent fire demon who was Hiei.  
  
((A/N: some of this story is written by Chelsea but most of it is written by me (Beth) and so some things that aren't normally here will be here.. just ask me if you don't understand))  
  
**glomp**  
  
"Getter offa mee!" squealed Hiei (who doesn't really squeal)  
  
So Beth was trying to pry Chelsea off of Hiei.  
  
"^^..ak.."  
  
Yes, the reason for the ak was Hiei's sword was currently at Chelsea's neck.  
  
"DEEMOOOOOON!"  
  
Yes, Rath was still there. So Rath was chasing Hiei..With no avail. Hiei happens to be so fast, he is only a blur.  
  
Beth and Vash were just standing and blinking at them and Chelsea was still clinging onto Hiei.  
  
They were soon joined by the loud, obnoxious, arguing people (HP& Co. and  
DM & Co.)  
  
Beth and Vash were soon joined by Domon.. and his gundam. So they were  
still standing and blinking.  
  
"..."  
  
"^^"  
  
**blink**  
  
"DEMOOON!!"  
  
"MUDBLOOD!"  
  
"BLOODYPRAT!!!"  
  
"IMOBULOUS!!!!"  
  
And everyone stopped.  
  
"Hermione..?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: ..that's it! Well kinda.. I have a ton more chapters I need to post..this'll take forever!  
  
Chelsea: haha. You snooze and you looze..  
  
Beth: please review! Please read! Just do something.. 


	4. Lauren and Camden's Theorys

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us.. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!..so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do. you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: no reviews...blahblahblah...4 days  
  
Chelsea: REVIEW OR I SHALL LET SCHMOODLY MAIM YOU!  
  
Beth: ok.. This story was written by one of our friends..  
  
Chelsea: yes! Lauren wrote it!  
  
Beth: it's Lauren's theory on where we went! Our friends aren't supposed to know what happened or where we went-  
  
Chelsea: but somehow Lauren read the first chapter-  
  
Beth: so she knows some of it!  
  
Chelsea: but it's awfully short-  
  
Beth: so we're going to put up another theory written-  
  
Chelsea: by Camden... the dork..  
  
~@~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lauren's Theory  
  
Shortly after, drug dealers Chelsea and Beth try to skip class and try to use the ladybug as a feeble excuse...  
  
-KABLAM- Lauren appears out of the abyss of doom and "accidentally" steps on the...heh..-ladybug-. "Haha! Foolish mortals. Now your dreams are shattered! NO MIDDLE EARTH! Muahahaha! NO HARRY POTTER. Chelsea and Beth no longer have an excuse to skip class."  
"Beth..maybe we should ask the ostrich of oz!" says Chelsea in stupidity.  
"No, you old moldy couch. Oh well, I guess we should go to class.."  
So Beth and Chelsea obliviously squander to art, and their dreams shall be forever shattered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Camden's Theory  
  
((A/N: Camden is a white boy, though we don't know what got into him when he wrote his theory))  
  
Yo G'z, I'm da C master J. Word. So le'me lay it down fo ya. Herz my story. So Bef and Chelsea iz walkin' to class, [unlike me, I waz hangin out behind da traila smoking a Mary Jane.] Any way, all a sudden I hear dis screamin', just like I heard last night, yeah you know wat I talking about. Hezy, fo cheezy my nezy. So I run out there and they was gone, Da evil chiken lamas took 'em. Day took 'em on de space ship.  
  
A total of 48 hours later on the fowl lama's spacecraft, it was circular shaped with an obtuse cone with a vertex of approximate 30 degrees. It appeared to consist of a strong titanium type substance. Elizabeth Sullivan and Chelsea Hopkins were tied to the wall of the spacecraft. Sudden ships experienced some turbulence and the engine ceased to silence. He leader of the fowl lama boarded the craft.  
  
The creature said, "Yo dudes, like, whats up? Welcome to my hood, man. This is like, like, plant Dude, man! Whats up man?"  
  
Chelsea and Elizabeth started to exchange looks of worry and laughter, when Elizabeth asked, " What are we doing here?"  
  
"Yo man, like, it's my, like, birthday and like, I'm, like, having a big concert with like all of the Super starz on Earth, man."  
  
"So why are we here?" Chelsea inquired.  
  
"Yo man, like, aren't you Cher?"  
  
"NO! Why does everything think that?!"  
  
"Oh, my bad, like yo, like I must have, like, gotten you confused with. Like, that girl from "The Ring", my bad," he said.  
  
So the chicken lamas returned the girls back to the Milky Way and back to planet earth.  
  
Haha guys, I'm just joshing you, this was not the sequence of events that occurred. What really happened was an arachnid crossed paths with Elizabeth and she screamed and when I turned the corner, I was behind because I was having a conversation with the librarian, Elizabeth and Chelsea had run to the restroom for safety.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: still no reviews..  
  
Chelsea: REVIEW OR ELSE..i dunno  
  
Beth: I'll try to post more often, I mean we're almost to chapter 10 already...  
  
Chelsea: Considering we-SCHMOODLY LET GO OF HIEI- write short chapters. 


	5. New People

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: 3rd chapter! Funfun...I forgot what this one was about....lol I don't know where Chelsea is so she wont be telling you anything right now..  
  
~@~  
  
* * * * *  
  
New People  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"That was so immature! They deserved it too.."  
  
Beth and Vash just blinked at her antics.  
  
"Ummmmm..can you release my friend please?" Beth asked, hoping she wouldn't get frozen in place too.  
  
"Huh? Wha- Oh hello! Of course, eh, which one?" she responded, confused at first.  
  
"The one glomping Hiei," she went on, directing her, " Yup! That's the one. I guess you can let Rath and Hiei free too.."  
  
Once Chelsea, Rath and Hiei were released, Chelsea remained glomping Hiei.  
  
"Chelsea, let the boy breathe!" Beth yelled at her.  
  
"Awwww..Why?"  
  
"Nevermind..Tisn't ,u fault when he dies though..."  
  
**gasp!** "good point!"  
  
"Where am I?" Vash asked.  
  
"He speaks, YAY!" Beth practically screamed as she glomped him...  
  
"Can't..breathe..help..me..."  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA" **gasp***choke** "AHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"ummm...Beth?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Sorry!" **blushes**  
  
While all of this is happening, Hermione, Ron, and Harry are just staring at their behavior.  
  
"I've never seen anything like that! What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh my God! Anime! Where's the little black cat?!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"That's odd..." Harry said, talking alound/  
  
"What?" everyone asked him.  
  
"These two girls came out of nowhere and now random anime is popping up everything 3 seconds!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: that's chapter 3! Read and review! 


	6. Disrespect and Tea

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: 4th chapter! Guess what?! I might have broken my ankle...and I know its at least sprained..this sucks  
  
Chelsea: muahahahahaha! Losers united!  
  
~@~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disrespect and Tea  
  
"-And what's with all this glomping?!" asked a very confused Harry.  
  
"I dunno...They're Americans! Americans are weird," Ron stated quite proudly.  
  
"WELL BRITISH AREN'T TOO BRIGHT EITHER!" shouted Chelsea and Beth.  
  
The boys gasped, "I Thought you loved us, Beth!" they shouted back, rather whinely.  
  
"HMPH!" she returned.  
  
"DREW LOOKS NOTHING LIKE THATZ!!" randomly outbursted Chelsea.  
  
"dork..."  
  
"loser..."  
  
"you better believe it."  
  
Chelsea held up a Vash plushie and responded calmly, "Who looks like Thatz?"  
  
"Umm, no one?" she replied nervously.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Meanwhile, the other 3 frozen students had unfrozen and were staring in disbelief at the two girls arguing over, plushies?  
  
"Excuse me! Do you know who I am?!" a rather obnoxious looking blonde shouted out.  
"MOOAHAHAHA! DIE FOOL!" screeched Chelsea. Yes, Draco was scared.  
  
"Chelsea...you're scaring people again, stop it."  
  
"Well fine then, ignore me! You'll hear from my father!" Draco shouted again.  
  
"Are you supposed to be important or something?" Beth asked rather sarcastically.  
  
At that Harry and Ron were rolling with laughter, and Draco just flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Beth, isn't that a nice shade of pink?"  
  
"Yes, quite, but I think he's more of a lavender."  
  
"To True."  
  
"Is Vash still here?"  
  
"Only if Hiei, Rath, Domon,..." She went on and on and on... " and Thatz are still here"  
  
"Was Thatz even here before?"  
  
"No, but he is now" Chelsea said and pointed behind Beth.  
  
Beth just grinned, turned around, walked straight up to Thatz and pointed to his forehead. "Rake!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Beth, YOU SHALL DIE!" Chelsea shouted and ran for her.  
  
"Defense method #5" Beth said to herself and started burrowing.  
  
Chelsea stopped, " I didn't know you could actually burrow"  
  
"Oh of course, I love playing in the dirt." Beth replied in a muffled sound. "I'm bored, aren't you Brit's gonna invite us in for tea or something?"  
  
"Well I guess so.." Harry answered unsure.  
  
"It's only polite," Hermione said as well.  
  
"Follow us then," Ron said, ignoring Draco and Co.  
  
So Chelsea and Beth followed Harry, Ron, And Hermione back to their school, and went to the kitchens for a spot-o-tea!  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: weird and wacky..still no reviews  
  
Chelsea: 2 DAYS!! ANIME CONVENTION  
  
Beth: Read and Review! 


	7. Random Chp

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: 5th chapter! The theory we need isn't ready yet so we have to skip ahead.  
  
Chelsea: ...^^..  
  
~@~  
  
* * * * *  
  
**cackles** RANDOM Chapter That has absolutely nothing to do with the story  
  
*camera zooms into a large white box* in this box there are lots of..things. Yes, this is where the LoTR characters are kept. Currently there is Legolas, Haldir, Elrond, Figwit, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Faramir, King Theoden, Arwen, Eowyn, a few orks and Uruk Hai, and of course, Sauron. (Oh yes, we cant forget Gandalf and Sarumon and the Nazgul, can we?)  
  
"We appear to be stuck in a big white box." Said Frodo.  
  
*Poof* "yes, sadly" Gandalf said and left.  
  
After a few minutes of thought Sarumon left also, leaving Wormtongue in his place.  
  
"..."  
  
"MUSHROOOOOOOOOM!"  
  
"..."  
  
"....ak"  
  
"..."  
  
" *blows horn* echo.."  
  
"....*cuts horn in half*"  
  
"heeey..."  
  
"Now for the wrath. Now for glory and the ruin of all! *runs into wall on horse*"  
  
"- -;"  
  
"-_-."  
  
".."  
  
"MUSHROOO-."  
  
"*whistles*"  
  
"-OOOOO-."  
  
"*dies*"  
  
"-OOOO-."  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!"  
  
"-om"  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: a short chapter but at least its kinda funny!  
  
Chelsea: we have to interview people next! That was just our boss in charge of this one ^  
  
Beth: read & review! 


	8. Interviews

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: I'm on a roll! I've uploaded 3 chapters in one day!  
  
Chelsea: oh big whoop  
  
Beth: see it takes so long because I have to type them in word first, and me and Chelsea just write the stories on regular paper.  
  
~@~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Interviews  
  
"Hello! Reports Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan will be magically appearing and interviewing LoTR characters any second now.." 'the boss' said.  
  
*Poof*  
  
*Poof* "-So what kind of tea is this?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Yes that would be nice to know"  
  
"Wait..Where is everyone?! Everything is so white.."Chelsea started getting twitchy.  
  
"I'm..meelllltttiiinnngggg..."  
  
(big voice comes out of nowhere..) "You two will interview Sauron, the leader of the Uruk Hai, and Sarumon. GET TO WORK!"  
  
"That was odd..Hey lookie! It's the bad guys!" Beth remarked.  
  
"Oh this'll be fun..." Chelsea said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm... We need to interview Sauron first..."  
  
"YOU"RE BLOODY MAD"  
  
"Hey, are the Harry Potter people still here?" Beth said forgetting everything else completely.  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"That means Hiei isn't here.." Beth said with a smirk.  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
"Role call!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Sauron?"  
  
"Here" said a gruff dark voice.  
  
"Sarumon?"  
  
"Here" replied an annoyed voice.  
  
"Uruk-Hai leader...dude?"  
  
"Ugha ugghhoolie" something grunted...  
  
"Alrighty"  
  
Chelsea and Beth walked back a few paces to talk about the interview.  
  
"Okay...at least they're all here"  
  
"Yes, but what do we ask them?"  
  
"Dunno..Let's just make up stuff" Beth offered stupidly.  
  
"Dork"  
  
So they walked back to the uncomfortable silence...  
  
"So! How are you?" Beth tried.  
  
"Oh, you know..pretty good"  
  
"Ughoo-ugh"  
  
"They wouldn't let me kill the midgit..."  
  
"That's nice! Or not..ish."  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: 6th chapter! Yay..  
  
Chelsea: read and review! 


	9. They're back

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: sorry for waiting so long to update.its summer and being a lazy bum is rather fun.  
  
Chelsea: **glare**  
  
Beth: and for typing the disclaimer wrong. Lol. If you're wondering how I went that long without realizing it, its because I just cut and paste it from each chapter to chapter. Hehe.  
  
Chelsea: **eye twitching** GAH  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
They're Back  
  
When Chelsea and Beth got back from the beginning of the interviews, they thought they were going insane. But of course, that's not possible because they were way past the level of insane already. Anyway, maybe you should see what we're talking about.  
  
**poof**  
  
**poof** "Was there a reason you wanted to kill the..erm.. 'midget'?"  
  
"Umm, I don't think we're at the interview anymore." Chelsea told her trying to hide the surprise in her voice.  
  
"COOL! I get my Vash again!"  
  
"And I, my Hiei!" Chelsea stated matter of factly before she went to glomp Hiei..again. "Now where are we?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
And at that, an angry voice that sounded a lot like a PMSing Harry called out, "There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere."  
  
The girls turned around, and sure enough, there was Harry Potter in the flesh. Ready to kill them, though he never got that chance, cause the girls pounced before he could take another step forward.  
  
"Harry! DIEE!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHA"  
  
And the girls mutilated Harry, while being mutilated by Julieen.  
  
(A/N: Julieen is our harry potter loving friend! she's Chinese if you're wondering about the name)  
  
"Wait, I thought it was just me and Beth" Chelsea said very confused.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Good Bye" Julieen said, about to leave, but first gave them both a good whack on the head for hurting Harry. **poof**  
  
"Owww" they complained, giving Harry a chance to get away.  
  
Panting from being mutilated, Harry asked, "Why exactly did you try to kill me?"  
  
"Umm....well we didn't want to kill you, necessarily" Chelsea said, really unsure of herself.  
  
"We were possessed. By an evil spectre. Named Billy-Bob." Beth answered freakishly calm.  
  
They both just stared at her, for a long time. Until.dundundun!...erm, sorry... Draco Malfoy popped up and started with is arrogant self, "What in Middle-Hogwarts are you idiots staring at?!"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"...?! DRACO MUST DIE!!" Chelsea said out of boredom.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Shut up Draccy."  
  
Out of confusion and not knowing what to say or do, Beth started burrowing.  
  
"How can you burrow inside?" (if you haven't realized already, they were inside Hogwarts, probably right next to the stairs leading to the Great Hall)  
  
"SILENCE FOOL!"  
  
All the while Harry and Draco just stood there, stunned again, in admiration and dread of what they were actually capable of.  
  
With his trademark smirk, Draco told Harry very maliciously, "They're your problem now" and walked off, laughing an evil laugh.  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Beth: that's chapter.what chapter are we on? 9? Oh well, that's the chapter. R&R!  
  
Chelsea: **snoring**  
  
Beth: for now on im gonna put my name thingy over there has limiiloo, cause beth is getting boring. Toodles! 


	10. Caitlyn's theory

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Limiiloo: mUaHAHahAH...something. Chelsea is at the orthodontist or something. So you're stuck with me. Here's another theory from a friend. read & review!  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Caitlyn's Theory  
  
All of a sudden, they opened they're eyes and they saw fire. There was a sign nearby that said "Welcome to the Underworld." They were a little frightened. Someone walked up with eleven horns and a tail.  
  
"Do you need any help?" they asked.  
  
"NO" Chelsea replied.  
  
The person walked away. "We're in the underworld, yeah right." Beth said.  
  
Chelsea didn't reply. Ahead of her was a HUGE pile of feathers. "Lets keep walking," Chelsea said after she filled her backpack with them.  
  
They walked down the red road until they got to a gift shop. The shop sold devil horn headbands and outfits. They bought many souvenirs and put on the outfits. They walked back outside and saw a telephone booth that said "Back to Earth." They went in and pressed the button and they were once again headed for Art class. They almost didn't believe what had happened, except that they were wearing the devil souvenirs. They kept walking and went to art.  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Limiiloo: it wasn't very long.but entertaining! Our dear friend caitlyn sent us to HELL!  
Great friends we have. Lol. Review! 


	11. Schmoodly attacks

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chelsea: I wrote this one! This chapter was written completely by ME. ^^  
  
Limii: yes, Chelsea wrote this one, so if something sounds odd please tell me. Her handwriting isn't exactly perfect..  
  
Chelsea: MY handwriting is PERFECTLY legible. Hmph  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Schmoodly Attacks!!  
  
So, Draco walks away..*thunk* Yes, Draco ran into schmoodly.  
  
"Schmoodly does not like people running into Schmoodly."  
  
"...ehhh?"  
  
"Schmoodly does not like eehhh either."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"arrrr..."  
  
"Bloody prat" said Draco and stalked away. Draco was suddenly aware that Schmoodly was looming over him.  
  
"Schmoodly does not like to be mocked by vermin."  
  
"SCHMOODLY! STEP AWAY FROM THE DRACO!!"  
  
" 'The Draco'?"  
  
"Schmoodly..Schmoodly is cold." Said Chelsea, getting into the Schmoodly narrator part.  
  
"Schmoodly disagrees with Schmoodlys head."  
  
"Good Schmoodly- GET OFF OF HIEI!"  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
limii: erm.. it just kinda ends there. If there is more, then I cant find it. Sorry!  
  
Chelsea: **pets schmoodly** good schmoodly...  
  
Limii: yes, well I know its rather short, but please review! 


	12. Real chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Limii: Chelsea isn't here right now. So you're stuck with me again! Read & review!  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
The Real chapter 7  
  
Schmoodly! Is not real...he is a figment of Chelsea's imagination. Which isn't very safe to begin with. Here is what really happened when Draco left.  
  
"Right, now that the prat is gone, I can finally take you to Professor Dumbleore."  
  
"erm..okay! Lets go ahead and go then." Beth said, trying to sound optimistic for some reason unknown.  
  
"YES! Beth must die!" Chelsea's other half(known as schmoodly) screamed through Chelsea's voice.  
  
"Thanks Chelsea, I always wanted my best friend's alter-ego to tell me that I must die."  
"No problem!" she squeaked back, as Schmoodly was trying to take over again.  
  
"Hurry up you guys! Er..girls!"  
  
So there they were, Harry acting very paranoid, Schmoodly trying to take over Chelsea, and Beth oblivious to it all.  
  
"I'm a pixie! Pixie, pixie, pixie!" Beth went on, "Watch me FLY!" and off she went, trying to fly.  
  
"Sad world."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"pixie, pixie pixie!"  
  
On her last attempt, she flew.  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
limii: its still me. I just realized that our story has no plot. We just write it. Maybe that's why no one reads it. Lol. Review! Toodles. 


	13. Pixies

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Limii: me again, Chelsea has disappeared and I haven't talked to her in days. I have no clue where she is....o.0....but I just read this really funny fic! Its called All Inclusive by...um. I forgot. But its an inuyasha fic. Read & review!  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Pixies  
  
"What the fuck?! How did that happen?" Harry exclaimed very confused after seeing Beth turn into a little..flying thing.  
  
"She's a pixie, dipstick, she likes to act stupid and fool people." Chelsea replied not caring how insulting she sounded.  
  
"haha, FOOL! How dare you doubt me?!" Beth screamed in a squeaky voice.  
  
So Harry remained silent, watching the girl and the pixie walking and flying after him while he led them to Dumbledore's office. He pondered over the course of events that had taken place since they had gotten there.  
  
First they popped up, out of nowhere, and led them all out in the middle of nowhere. Then they(as in Harry & Co.) brought them back to Hogwarts for a little bit of tea, where the girls vanished without a trace. And when Harry finally thought there was going to be some peace and quiet, they pop up again and try to kill him without even killing him!  
  
While Harry thought, he must have been changing his expressions a lot, because the girl and pixie were behind him giggling away at this face. Only until he ran into a wall did he realize that they were laughing at him though.  
  
"That is so not funny!" he yelled at them rather girlishly.  
  
Beth had just turned back into a human again and was still giggling uncontrollably, and said "Oh...my god!" she started to whisper "It must be that time of the month! Poor thing"  
  
And she and Chelsea started to laugh again.  
  
"Fine, whatever, look- we're at the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office so lets just go." Harry said angrily and walked up to it. "Lemon Drop" no response. "ok, Chocolate Frogs" still no response. "Sugar Quill" still nothing. "What? It has to be one of those! Fine, I give up"  
  
While Harry was yelling at the gargoyle, it for some reason had a look of amusement dancing across its features(hypothetically of course), like it was going to burst out laughing at any moment.  
  
Beth, just realizing that she had turned human again, decided to yell "PIXIE STICKS!" and for some reason unknown, she turned back to being a pixie and the gargoyle jumped back, no longer holding back its laughter. How a stone gargoyle can laugh, I don't know, I'm just telling the story.  
  
So as they drifted upwards on the moving stairs, they were back to they're original state of be annoying, or be the annoyed. When they finally reached the top, the door swung open before Harry could knock, and Dumbledore's voice boomed through any thoughts they were having.  
  
"Come in, come in! How did you guess the password? The teachers have been having a fit with it. Calling me a nut and even a blind old fool! Don' know what they're talking about though, eh?" Dumbledore stated, clearing trying to act like a blind, drunken fool. Which in the end worked out quite well.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter, care to explain why you've come to visit me with Miss Hopkins and Miss...Sullivan?"  
  
Beth had at some point turned into a human again, and couldn't turn back. It upset her very much. "Pixie?! Pixie-ness....GONE!" she started fake sobbing, which sounded more like laughs.  
  
"Yes, well we've come to see what to do with the girls, and if they're staying or not." Harry said hoping that he would send them away. Forever.  
  
"Well I would like them to stay, with they're magical powers and all. They shouldn't be much of a problem. Come along girls, you know what it means to be sorted. We won't bother with the song."  
  
Beth went up first, forgetting that she was 'crying' seconds before. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on top of her head.  
  
"Haha, this is a toughie! You're a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Though for some reason (unknown, of course) you're supposedly smart and use logic when time calls for it. I guess that's somewhat of a Ravenclaw. Would you like to choose between them? No? Well I can't just sort you. I have no clue as to where to put you. And your friend is just them same as you too? Well then, I suggest that you make your own house! How 'bout it Headmaster?" (that was the sorting hat if you didn't figure it out)  
  
"Yes, that sounds reasonable enough. Girls, you may pick the name, the place, and the password for your new house."  
  
"PIXIESTICKS!" Beth shouted gleefully, turning into a pixie yet again.  
  
((A/N: she turns into a pixie every time she says pixiesticks))  
  
"Alright, its name shall be pixiesticks, now its location?"  
  
"Under the lake!" Chelsea squealed, finally putting her two cents in.  
  
"Okay. The entrance is the dock, choose the password when you get there. G'day!"  
  
So of course they left, and soon Harry was chasing Beth around the halls when she started shouting out his crush. And for merely being annoying.  
  
"Pixie, pixie, pixie! Harry loves Cho! Pixie, Pixie, Pixie!"  
  
"You better down here or I'll call the Cornish pixies!"  
  
"Oh please do! They're my cousins"  
  
"Of course, I can see the resemblance!"  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Limii: that must've been the longest chapter yet!. I dunno how long it really is...but it was hard to type, my hands are freezing cold. Review! Oh yea! InuYasha lovers, inuyasha & co. are being introduced soon! 


	14. Fireballs and Snape

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Limii: I talked to Chelsea today. Not very long though. And she isn't here right now so I get to update another chapter by myself. Read & review!  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Fireballs and Snape  
  
After Beth stopped shouting 'pixie', they walked, flew, and nanced over to the new house, called Pixiesticks. Somewhere along the way, they lost Harry and so it was relatively quiet.  
  
"Can I choose the password?" a rather nancy Chelsea asked.  
  
"-_-; go ahead."  
  
"PYROMANIACAL DEMON MONKEYS!"  
  
"...."  
  
**nancenancenance**  
  
So they were walking, flying, and nancing to the dock. When they got there, they gave a not-so-noticeable can of tuna the password and slid down a slide to the common room.  
  
"ooh, fun..."  
  
Beth and Chelsea pressed their hands and faces against a rather large window showing the bottom of the lake.  
  
"Look!! It's the mary sue mermaid!"  
  
"wow...IT REALLY IS! Lets go get Legolas."  
  
"PIXIESTICKS" screamed Beth and she zoomed around the room.  
  
"Beeetthh...pyromaniacal monkeys!" Chelsea gleefully added, and started to zoom after Beth as a fireball.  
  
"oOoOo..cool! fireballs and pixies shall rule the planet!!"  
  
"^^"  
  
"Lets go annoy Snape to no end!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
As they started they're quest to find Snape, they started to lose hope in finding him. They couldn't find him in any expected place. Soon they were just skipping around the school and annoying anyone they came across. But soon even that became boring, so they continued on their original quest.  
  
"For some obscure reason, lets look in the prefects bathroom!"  
  
"aight!"  
  
So Beth and Chelsea happily nanced to the prefects bathroom and stopped at a suspicious looking painting of soap.  
  
"I forgot where it is supposed to be..."  
  
"Me too, just knock on the painting, see if it sounds hollow-ish"  
  
"Okay" and she knocked on the painting. The other side sounded kinda hollow-ish, and she heard some water running on the other side.  
  
"So this might be the place. Isn't there supposed to be a password?"  
  
"Yes, lets just guess stuff."  
  
"PIXIESTICKS! It's the key to everything"  
  
"hmph."  
  
And of course, the door opened. Because pixiesticks are the key to everything.  
  
"ooooooh!"  
  
"awwwww!"  
  
"EWWWWW!"  
  
"GET SOME CLOTHES ON MAN!"  
  
"huh?! EEKS." **jumps into pool/bath thingy**  
  
"...better" Chelsea said repulsed.  
  
"I've been blinded. AGAIN."  
  
"Hey, its Snape!"  
  
"Lets annoy him to no end!"  
  
"Yes. Yes."  
  
**pokejabpoke**  
  
"LET US SING TO SNAPE"  
  
"My love is bulbous, my love is an onion! Hobbit love!"  
  
And they went on and on and on. With the song Hobbit Love.  
  
((A/N: we don't own that song. Don't sue us please))  
  
~Hours later~  
  
**Snape shivers in the rather cold bath water while the remaining bubbles cover him up(thankfully)**  
  
"Mazeldolf! It's a pecan wall!"  
  
"snickersnickerarfarfkooKOO!"  
  
"What have I done to deserve this?!" Snape questioned himself as the girls continued singing Hobbit Love again.  
  
Little did the three of them know, they had seven anime guests hiding in the shadows of the bathroom.  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Limii: that's it! The last chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was..odd. Lol oh well! By the way, I don't care what you write in the reviews, but I would like to know that people are reading the story (if any of you out there are). I mean, why continue writing, typing, and updating if its for nothing? Review! 


	15. Chelsea's 'Pranks' and Beth's Death Thre...

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Limii: I wrote this whole chapter. It was hard...I didn't know how or where to end it. But the good part is, I made Chelsea the bad person! ^^ I just talked to Chelsea. But she left again. So you're stuck with me. MUAHAHAHA. Just read. And review. Pweeaz.  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Chelsea's 'Pranks' and Beth's Death Threats  
  
In the shadows of the prefects' washroom, someone growled out a string of curses before being hushed by a quieter voice. The quieter voice whispered "Shh! Be quiet Inu-Yasha. I want to find out where we are before you kill them." Inu-Yasha kept on cursing, but in a quieter growl.  
  
Unfortunate for them, Beth, with her pixie-sensitive hearing, caught everything they said.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she shrieked and plunged into the dark shadows.  
  
A lot of muffled screams and curses coming from our loving doggie friend were heard for about five minutes. Until Inu-chan finally escaped to the other side of the room.  
  
"Keep. Her.*Away* From. Me."  
  
"Who is that?!" Snape cried out pointing at Inu-Yasha. "And who are they?!" he said, pointing to the other anime who were coming out of the shadows.  
  
"That" pointing to the guy on the wall, "Is Inu-Yasha. They" pointing to the others "are Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken." Said a bouncy Beth.  
  
"....oh..."  
  
"You. Wench. How do you know Sesshoumaru's name?" Sesshoumaru asked Beth.  
  
"..? MY NAME ISNT YOU OR WENCH." She yelled at him. And as an afterthought she added "YOU BIG MEANIE BUTT HEAD!" she finished, satisfied with his somewhat shocked face. Of course it was only somewhat shocked because he didn't think she would get so upset of something that meaningless.  
  
"Hahahah! The girl called Sesshoumaru a big meanie butthead! Hahahah!" Inu-Yasha said laughing, still at the other side of the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared at Beth. Once she caught the look in his eyes, she quickly chaptered her attitude from angry to scared. She knew what he was capable of from the anime tv show and comics and didn't want to experience it firsthand. 'I don't want him to kill me for calling him a meanie butthead! It at least has to be worse than that!' she thought.  
  
When Sesshoumaru sensed the fear radiating off of her, he smirked. 'Little bitch knows who's boss. Good.' ((A/N: remember, bitch means female dog..I dunno which usage he meant. Just read.))  
  
Chelsea, who had been ignored long enough she decided, entered the convo/argument. "Beeetth? Ya in there? Good. You did realize that you're back in human form, right?" she told the oblivious girl, holding back her laughter when she saw her face.  
  
"What? Oh. OH! Pixiesticks!" she zoomed about the room forgetting to be scared of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Chelsea wanted to talk to the anime gang too, so she walked over to Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, where it was safe. She at once realized the whole room was extremely quiet. Except for Beth of course. 'Probably because they don't know how we know about them.'  
  
"Hello! ^^ My name is Chelsea, That, the little flying creature, is Beth. WE know who you are because in **our** world, your are only Anime." She stared at they're blank looks. "Umm....that means you're only cartoons...animation?" She saw Kagome's face light up at the mentioning of animation and cartoons.  
  
"Oh! I understand now. But the others are used to things from this time...By the way," she said looking around the room. "what year is it?"  
  
"2003" Chelsea said, growing bored. Kagome and the others gasped (**gasp** like that!), but Chelsea ignored them and suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hey...Beth, come here for a second." Beth, being in pixie form, didn't use logic (cause at that point you could actually feel the evil pouring out of Chelsea) and just flew over to her.  
  
"Yesss?"  
  
At some point, Chelsea got a jar of- well, you'll find out, but Chelsea got a jar of ~somethings~ and decided to pour them on Beth. "BOOO! EVIL MUTATED WATERPROOF FIREANTS! MUAHAHAHA!"  
  
"EEKK! I'm gonna die! HEEELLPPP MEEE!" Beth screamed helplessly while falling into the pool and convenientally (dunno why, but it is) dragging Sesshoumaru in with her.  
  
"ACK! YOU. HAG. YOU DARE DRAG SESSHOUMARU INTO THIS POOL OF WATER!?" Yes, Sesshoumaru was mad. At some point Snape left our loverly group of friends and went running for the safety of his dungeons..o.0.  
  
ANYWAYZ. Sesshoumaru is currently trying to melt Beth with his poison claws, but couldn't, because she kept...?!....dodging his attacks.((Yes, I know that isn't really possible unless you're very special. But Beth is special, right?!)) But barely. He was instead only melting Chelsea's vile bugs.  
  
Chelsea, who up to that point, had been laughing her head off, but almost started to cry ((I SAID ALMOST, CHELSEA. DON'T HURT ME!)) a the death of her loyal friends. Yes, the ants were dying. And they were her friends. They attacked at command. What better friends?  
  
Sesshoumaru had almost melted every single ant away, and was getting pissed that she could get about without a scratch. "WENCH! WHY WONT YOU DIE?!"  
  
"MY NAME ISNT WENCH YOU BIG MEANI-OWWW! You SCRATCHED ME!" she stated and started to cry. And yes, this is Beth writing this. And Beth says Beth is a crybaby. ^.~  
  
"HAHA! Foolish Mortal." Sesshoumaru said and left her crying.  
  
MEANWHILE...Chelsea finished laughing at Beth and decided to chase Shippou's tail.  
  
"Come here Shippou! I just wish to pet your tail!" 'and then feed it to my ants! MUAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Eep! Kagome!" Shippou scurried over to Kagome and clung to her neck.  
  
"Shippou....Can't....BREATHE!"  
  
"oh, sorry"  
  
Though when Shippou was choking Kagome, Chelsea snuck up behind them and started to pet Shippou's tail.  
  
"Mmmm. Fuzzy!"  
  
"o.o"  
  
"O.^"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"?!"  
  
"I found my discman! I wonder what's in it?" Beth joyfully nanced around the room with her discman in hand. "TRIPLE YAY!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Ok Go!"  
  
"Ok..Go? What's that?" Inu-Yasha confuzedly asked.  
  
"It's a Rock Band!"  
  
Chelsea had long finished with Shippou's tail and was off nancing around the room after the success of dying Sesshoumaru's tail pink and he not even realizing it.  
  
*nancenancenance*  
  
When she heard Beth squeal again, she quickly decided to steal Beth's CD. Not has clever as other ideas, but it will get the same effect. A very mad person chasing after her.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Everyone's heads turned and saw Chelsea steal the CD and run, jump, and fly out of the washroom as a little fireball with the Ok Go CD.  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Limii:....that chapter took forever to type. I mean I'm good at typing, but when its like that (^) its hard. Dunno. Maybe its just me. If you're an Inuyasha fan, then sorry for the characters to be out of character. That's OOC, right? Nvm, whatever....i just wanted it to be a little funny. Tell me if I succeeded. Pleaz? Hope you enjoyed! Look out for the next chapter coming out soon, and review! 


	16. More Interviews

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us..BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!...so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do...you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Limii: more interviews.  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
More Interviews  
  
Booming Voice... "Hello! Me again. Chelsea and Beth will be joining us shortly. Today they will interview different people. Ah! Here they are."  
  
*poof*  
  
*poof* "CHELSEA GIMME BACK MY CD!"  
  
"HAHA! NEVER! Oh....We're back at the interviews. I wonder who today?"  
  
"Look, a list of questions and people."  
  
Beth and Chelsea forgot that they were fighting and silently agreed to make peace for the time being. And besides, if they made 'peace' and forgot about the argument, then Beth could steal her CD without Chelsea ever finding out. ^^  
  
"Okay, we have Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo. This should be easier."  
  
"How? Or why?"  
  
"Cause we're not dealing with evil murderers who don't think twice about killing."  
  
"But that makes it more fun!"  
  
Chelsea falls over. Anime style.  
  
When Chelsea was picking herself up, voices started coming towards them getting louder by the second.  
  
"Do you think that's them?" they were still too far away to tell.  
  
"Dunno...what are they talking about?"  
  
"o.0 Food."  
  
"Yep, I'd say that's them."  
  
"OI! Hobbits!"  
  
"Come here and we'll give you something to eat!" They shouted at the hobbits.  
  
They eagerly ran over to the girls, looking around for the food.  
  
"Well, where is it?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"We have it, don't worry. But you guys have to answer some questions first. Okay?" Chelsea said very officially.  
  
"What kind of questions?" Frodo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, who cares?! They have FOOD!!"  
  
"Nothing bad. Just," they looked at the list of questions, "your name and a hobby."  
  
"Heh. That's easy. Peregrin Took. And eating."  
  
"Meridoc Brandybuck ((is that right? I can't remember the names very well, its been forever since I've read the books.)) and eating."  
  
"Wide variety" Beth mumbled to herself.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee. Gardening."  
  
"Frodo Baggins....adventuring."((I know he went to the gray havens and all, but he's here for an interview. Get over it.))  
  
"Okay, Chelsea where's the food?"  
  
"Ummm. Shouldn't we be poofing back sometime?" she asked nervously.  
  
"You lied. That's great. AND GIMME BACK MY CD!!" Beth immediately snatched the CD back, shouted 'pixiesticks' and flew away.  
  
Chelsea just took off after her, leaving the hobbits speechless.  
  
After a long while of flying, Chelsea and Beth *poofed* back to Hogwarts and in their place was a feast of all sorts of the stranded hobbits.  
  
~@~ * * * * *  
  
Limii: There! I can't remember what chapter that is and I don't care. My mum said that me and Chelsea should finish the story soon. I scoffed and said, "how can you finish a story with no plot?!" btw, I have writers block, so I'm making Chelsea write the next chapter. So you'll have to wait a while for her to come up with something. Toodles. Review. 


	17. Unnamed Chapter of Delayness

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Chelsea Hopkins and Beth Sullivan. The characters (HP & anime) and settings don't really belong to us......BUT EVERYTHING ELSE DOES!.....so please to try to refrain from taking them. **cackles** for if you do.....you shall have to face the mighty MoD!! MOOAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Beth: erm. Yeah...... I've had this chapter for probably 6 months. It's just that I've been a lazy bum. But I want to update now! (or rather, find something to distract me from my heaping mounds of make-up work) and for the record [*record?! What record?! Muah-ha-ha!*], Chelsea wrote this. She wrote all of it...... scratch that, she wrote everything except for the a/ns and other little things in parentheses. So if nothing whatsoever makes sense, that's okay! Cause that's what Chelsea is like. Ta-ta.  
  
~@~  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Unnamed Chapter of Delay-ness.  
  
In a random fit of randomness, Chelsea turned into a fireball, grabbed Beth's Sum41 cd and ran-*cough*- FLEW away. So Beth, mourning in the abyss of saddeningness, pursued as a pixie and was about to tackle Chelsea (a/n: but this is TOUCH-football!) and get her beloved cd back..... when they both fell into a black nothingness with little blue and purple stars (a/n: like in Inuyasha) and landed into their (now 8th grade! *Beth and Chelsea beaming*) art class.  
  
*blink*  
  
"eh?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"exactly."  
  
"what are you saying?"  
  
"shut up."  
  
"fweeonk."  
  
"dork."  
  
"...................................GIL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"eh?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"shut up already!" cried a very startled and confuzed (a/n: muah-ha- ha) Gil.  
  
Chelsea turned into a chibi and latched onto Gil's head in response.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"^____________^"  
  
"???"  
  
"DEMMOOON!!"  
  
Gil, Beth, and Chelsea stared as very disgruntled Mrs. Price came running down the hall, closely hunted by Rath.  
  
"Beth?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"why are we in school?"  
  
"dunno......LOOK! A LADY.....rabbit?"  
  
"*squee* walnuts are good!"  
  
"o.O"  
  
*POOF* ("awww, not back to poofing......I detest poofing")  
  
And so, they were once again transported back to Middle Hogwarts.  
  
"Whee! Gil is still here!!" *glompglompglomp*  
  
".....?"  
  
"-_-; akab." Chelsea, still glomping/clutching/killing Gil slowly/squeezing Gil's head as a chibi, fell asleep.  
  
"o.0"  
  
"??"  
  
"DEMOOON!!"  
  
*mumblemumble* "Axe-san is hungr.......zzzz"  
  
"o.o;;;;;"  
  
Everyone stood in silence, with the exception of Mrs. Price who was running around and screaming due to Rath still chasing her.  
  
"And Wheeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
"Oh look! The 'Squirrels go Whee!' squirrel!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
~@~  
  
Beth: yeah. It's short. The chapter itself is only 235 words. Don't we just love word count! It's oh-so-lovely during term paper season. Expect a new chapter soon. It's probably gonna be written by me, so I can express my loving feelings on the subject of algebra. Muah-ha-ha! 


End file.
